Generally, in a system in which data is transferred between devices, in a case where data communication is performed between devices at a speed of several Gbps or higher in compliance with specifications such as a Serial ATA 2 (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment 2; hereinafter also referred to as SATA2), a PCI Express (Peripheral Component Interconnect), or the like, the devices are interconnected in a wired manner, for example, through a cable.
In such data communication, in a case where the communication speed is as high as several Gbps, for example, gold plating having high conductivity is performed for connection terminals of the cable or connectors connecting the cable, and accordingly, high-speed communication at a speed of several Gbps or higher can be performed.
However, in the above-described communication system, in a case where one side is, for example, a portable medium terminal, the cable is pulled out and inserted every time data communication is performed. Accordingly, there is a high possibility that the gold plating formed for the connection terminals and the connectors will be peeled off.
When the gold plating is peeled off, the connection state between connectors is degraded, and accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to stably transmit or receive data at a high speed or it is difficult to transmit or receive data in some cases.
Recently, data communication between devices is performed in a wireless manner (for example, see JP-A-2009-225265).